


Why Try

by ashyluka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oneshot, Suicide, Vent Writing, a fake suicide note, sorry this is crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyluka/pseuds/ashyluka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is going wrong, sometimes only one thing seems right. Even if it's not right to anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Try

* * *

 

_It's gotten to be too much. Fighting the titans, losing friends, finding out what I did to my dad._

_It's too much._

_Everyone tells me it'll be okay. Things will improve, that things are improving right now in fact. Too bad that doesn't change a single thing I'm feeling._

_I just don't understand what I did to deserve this life._

_It all started out nicely enough. I was the son of a doctor, my mother was a wonderful person._

_Then the incident with Mikasa happened. I killed three men that day. And while I did the right thing, considering what they planned to do with my sister, it doesn't make it right. I feel guilt if anything. My childhood was not normal after that. And it only grew worse._

_God, why am I even telling you what happened? Everyone knows what happened next. It doesn't matter. Most of the people important to me are dead. And if they aren't dead, they're broken enough. They don't need me being a burden on them._

_The only thing I have ever done for anyone was try and keep them alive by being the freak I am. I care too much for humanity. If only humanity cared the same for me. Then maybe you wouldn't be reading this letter._

 

_Mikasa, I love you. You are and always will be my sister. Please take care of the others for me the way you cared for me. God knows they need it._

_Armin, stay strong. You don't need me to protect you anymore._

_Jean, horseface, I know we joke a lot about hating each other...but I don't hate you. I never have._

_Connie & Sasha; Don't lose your senses of humor. The corps will need that._

_Historia, Thank you for understanding me. I'm sorry it turned out this way._

_Hanji, I give you full permission to use my body for science. Just please don't be inappropriate with it. And try not to blow me up, Levi won't like that._

_Captain Levi, I look up to you. I've always looked up to you. Thank you for trusting me. I'm sorry I won't be dying at your hands though._

_Commander Erwin, be careful with that arm of yours left. Thank you for caring for us the way you have._

 

_I could probably write more, but what else is there to say other than I'm sorry it had to come to this? That's really all I have to say._

_Be strong, soldiers._

_Eren_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that I'm not doing too well and I had to vent write and this came to be.
> 
> Sorry Eren. I love you, but someone has to suffer instead of me.


End file.
